pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Heroes
The Dark Heroes are a new type of enemy introduced in Patapon 3. They have the same structure and wear masks like Uberhero. They are a lot stronger than other enemies and are able to go into "Dark Hero Mode". The Patapons will battle them in several stages, including Flag Battles, Race Battles, and Missle Battles. Each Dark Hero also represents one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Dark Heroes are more powerful than normal Uberheroes. The Dark Heroes are made up of members of the tribes in patapon. Miss Covet-Hiss and Sonarchy summoned the Seven Archfiends so that they could use their powers to exact revenge upon the Patapons for completely wiping out their tribe save for the two of then along with their top generals. As hinted by Silver Hoshipon, each spirit will have their own individual domain. Once you beat the game and pick the first ending, you'll be able to play as them in Dark Hero Mode. List of Dark Heroes Madfang Ragewolf Ragewolf is the main Dark Hero and appears most frequently compared to the other dark heroes. His Japanese name sometimes includes Gire, meaning "to cut or slice". He is a Robopon that, instead of wielding two gauntlets, wields two claws and wears a red mask shaped like a wolf. He is the first Dark Hero to be faced by the Patapons. His Dark Hero mode is called "Drill Punch" . It involves him charging towards your army with one of his claws and retreating, then doing it again with the other claw. He can also throw rocks at your army. He was first seen with Naughtyfins, refusing to tell his name. You first battle him in the second level of the second area. He thinks that the best way to defeat enemies is to go full-out in attacking and that defending is unnessecary. His Domain is in open areas. He represents Fury/Anger, due to being highly aggresive in the battle with the Patapons and his always threatening to rip you into shreds. Ragewolf has somewhat of a relationship with Naughtyfins as in the mission "Covet-hiss Loves Cannons", Ragewolf demanded to know what they did with Naughtyfins. In the mission "Archfiend of Restraint", you face Ragewolf in the Third Floor. Ragewolf is seen in this floor riding the Superweapon Org. Ragewolf was executed by Sonarchy, another Dark Hero (the reason why is uncertain, but it may be his showing affection for a fellow Dark Hero, which the Archfiends may have seen as a weakness). He will do anything to destroy your Uberhero. He is probably a unique Destrobo. He is somewhat linked to the characteristic "Valor", meaning brave. In Madfang 's case, he attacks you with no warnings. He has a Class Skill that let's him regenerate HP. His true identity is unknown. Naughtyfins Naughtyfins, also referred to as the Queen of Ice, is a female Dark Hero who wears a light blue, eel-shaped mask. She is a mermaid and a professional with pikes and prefers ice type domains. She can extend her pike and smash it into the ground, similar to Tondenga 's charged attack. She represents Lust due to her posture, subtle suggestive quotes, and heart symbols while she talks, such as "No...our blizzard tower...Smashed to pieces...oh...I feel so hot...♥". Some of her quotes in the mission "Naughtyfins and the Ice Forest of Intoversion" might support her to have a masochistic personality and the first time you meet here in that mission, she seems to be doing a pole dance. She has some what of a relationship with Ragewolf and, occasionly, calls him "Pooch." After you finish the Mission "Archfiend of Adamance", you will find out that she is actually Princess Patapon if you choose the choice ".....you are the princess......" and a touching reunion will play in which your Uberhero will hug Naughtyfins and she will be restored back to Princess Patapon , then Covet-Hiss will barge in saying "Don't you just brush me aside and get all touchy-feely all by yourselves! ♥" prompting your Uberhero to back up, run towards Covet-Hiss, jump, and do an "(Uberhero's name) Kick" on him resulting in 99,999 damage and sending Covet-Hiss flying. This explains why she likes your Uberhero. She is very helpful, going out of her way to inform Uberhero about the plans of the other Dark Heroes. She is a Wooyari, as she can use both Spears and Pikes. She is somewhat link to the characteristic "Purity" because it also means innocent. She may look innocent, but she will show no mercy early in the game. She has a Class Skill that let's her throw a lot of spears. She is the Patapon Princess. Standoffish Sonarchy (たかPソナッチ Taka (High) P Sonatchi) A Dark Hero with a mask shaped like a bat. He's a Megapon Dark Hero and he's sometimes surrounded by the mist. His Hero mode is called "Sonic Doom". He shoots many blue circle attacks from his horn in one burst . He is professional with all types of musical weapons, as he has been seen using a regular Horn, Longhorn and Twin Horns. He seems to prefer appearing in mist levels, as he domains in the mountains so his music will echo more. He most likely represents Pride due to reasons calling himself Genius while calling others stupid and laughing and the fact that he was once a prince before he and his friends summoned the archfiends. He also took captive of the Mecha Hoshipon, asking him about a certain key to a superweapon. His father is Miss Covet-Hiss (King Ighl). He was also known as Prince Sonarch, a survivor of the ancient Ah-ooh Dynasty which the Patapons destroyed, before donning his mask to become Sonarchy. Sonarchy is neither a Wondabarrapa or a Jamsch, but he can use both Longhorns and Twin Horns. He is linked to the characteristic "Justice" as he will avenge his tribe and protect his tribe. He has a Class Skill that let's him regain HP from the damage he inflicts. RottenLee Ravenous (がっつきビークス Gattsuki (Greedy) Biikusu) The Fourth Dark Hero revealed, wearing a mask shaped like a raven with a blue beak. Like Gong the Hawkeye, he wields a scythe. His Japanese name is derived from Gattsuku, meaning "to devour greedily" and Tsuki meaning "Moon". His hero mode is called "Gong Tornado". It lets him conjure powerful tornadoes that are larger and more powerful than Gong's Tornado. He seems to prefer appearing in forest levels. He represents Greed, explaining why he looks like a raven. He also took hostage of Mecha Hoshipon, calling it his "Rare Item". He is Gong The Hawkeye, but the Archfiend of Earnestness convinced him that he would defeat the Uberhero and gave him a mask and said if he did not accept it, someone greedy would take its power. Gong accepted and was made a Dark Hero. While his memory is recovered, he had a last duel with the Uberhero and lost, finally he left. The following stage features to similar scene from Parabola of Hope from Patapon 2 where the zigitons arrive controling an upgraded Ziggerzank to assist you though the level, they stated that they received a letter from Gong telling them to help the Hero. He maybe a unique Grenburr, because he can wield both Greatswords and Greatblades. He is link to "Earnestness" as he wants to earn or get all of the "Rare items" he spots. He has a Class Skill that releases tornadoes from PonChaka~~PonPon. Gluttonous Buzzcrave (おおぐいバズズー Oogui (Glutton) Bazuzuu) The Fifth Dark Hero revealed, wearing a purple bug-like mask with the typical composite lens eyes, representing a fly. He is a Pyokorider riding a flaming war-horse named Ponteo and uses pikes and lances/halberds. His dark hero mode is called "Burning Fly", which summons 20 flame flies which seek out their target and dive-bomb them like angry torpedoes. He also seems to prefer appearing in desert Levels. He represents Gluttony, which is the reason he looks like an insect and frequently talks about devouring his foes and eating a couple more of Zaknels. Before turning evil, he and Slogturtle were once royal knights which that served Prince Sonarch (Sonarchy) and explains the reason why he calls your hero by "Sir" and his very formal way of speaking. He is probably a Pyokorider, as he can run very fast and wields Spears and Halberds and mounts both Horses and Warhorses. He is linked to "Restraint" as he resists to be Rash and Hasty. And he does everything properly. His Class Skill is same as a Kibadda Class Skill (Assault Strike). Slow-moving Slogturtle (ぐうたらカラパシ Guutara (Lazybones) Karapashi) The Sixth Dark Hero revealed, wearing a mask shaped like a turtle with small, circular eyes similar to Naughtyfins' inside a carapace. He wields a Bacteon Greatshield. His Hero mode is called "Anti-Magic". He summons a turtle-shell-like barrier to block attacks (similar to Guardia's Hero mode). He probably represents Sloth, as he is often seen retreating into his shell or lying down. When he talks, he sometimes says "...", showing that he is more of the silent/lazy type. He actually saved Prince Sonarch (Sonarchy) before. It seemed that the moving speed of Slogturtle increases as he retreats back into his helmet, as seen from several cut scenes that Sonarchy is actually riding him by standing on top on him while he retreats back into his shell. He and Buzzcrave were actually high generals of the ancient Ah-ooh civilivation. He may be a type of Guardira. He is linked to "Adamance", as he will do anything he wants and he ignores doing work. His Class skill transfers his minimum attack power to his defense, making his min. attack power zero. Miss Covet-Hiss (やきもちコイール Yakimochi (Jealous) Koiiru) The seventh and final Dark Hero revealed, wearing a black snake-like mask with four red diamonds on both cheeks. He is associated with the Seventh Evil Spirit. He is a cannon class, wielding a Hoirenho and Bonkadonk on different occations. He may represent Envy, seeing as how it is the only sin left. He is affiliated with the Archfiend of Tolerance, but their mouths are shaped differently. Inside his mask, you will see a single eye similar to a cat's. He is also Sonarchy's father, King Ighl, a survivor of the ancient Ah-ooh Dynasty that the Patapons invaded. They tried to use the archfiends to exact revenge on the Patapons. He is very effeminate reffering to himself as a mother and acts quite feminine, which probably is a side effect of the mask. He may be a form of Cannogabang. He is somewhat linked to "Tolerance" as he tries to tolerate everything bad that happens to him like when he pulled of Sonarchy's Mask. He tried to tolerate his fear, but it was unsuccessful. He also say's he's a "Big Girl" after pulling of Sonarchy's Mask. His Class Skill let's him increase his attack speed, much like an Alosson's. Trivia *Dark Heroes might be polar opposites to the Uberheroes: Ragewolf to Destrobo, Naughtyfins to Yarida, Sonarchy to Wondabarappa, Buzzcrave to Kibadda/Pyokorider Slogturtle to Guardira, and Miss Covet-Hiss to Cannogabang and RottenLee Ravenous to Grenburr. *Ragewolf is the main Dark Hero. But he is abscent in the final battle, several clues from the final cut scene between dark heroes indicates that he may have been executed by Sonarchy and Miss Covet-Hiss. Although he is still seen in a Mission in Labyrynth of Restraint Piloting the Ancient Super Weapon Org *Miss Covet-Hiss, Naughtyfins and Slogturtle are the only Dark Heroes without a mask. Instead it's like a hood or cover for their heads. *Naughtyfins has a liking for your Uberhero more than the other Dark Heroes and trys to help him, despite the consequences. Though Silver Hoshipon tells the Uberhero that she was a mermaid before becoming a Dark Hero, but a later cutscene reveals two choices, the first one is "You are princess...!" and the second choice is "You are the one I love...!" *Dark Heroes can be played in Dark Hero Mode, after beating the game and choosing the ending "fight Dark Heroes forever". All Dark Heroes start at level 31. Dark Hero Mode includes the Dark Heroes' hideout layout as seen in the cutscene. However, there is no mulitplayer mode or co-cp mode, only VS mode can be chosen since Dark Heroes Hideout does not contain a Master Obliesk. Every Dark Hero has three Class Skills , but the set skills of Uberheroes are absent at first but you can unlock them by leveling up. The weapons of Dark Heroes mode are inherited from the save file of the beaten game with all items including weapon, armor and ka-ching intact. But the hideout make-up will not be inherited since the Dark Hero Hideout cannot be dressed up. * Sonarchy hates Medicines for unknown reasons (Seen after you face Miss Covet-Hiss for the first time) Possible reason is that the medicines from Covet-Hiss results in a mind-control effect. Since the second last cut scene reveals that Miss Covet-Hiss had erased the pre-dark hero memory of Gluttonous Buzzcraze and Slogturtle( which was later revealed that instead of erasing them, Sonarchy restores their memory.) * The mask of dark heroes can be actually taken off, though the effect once taken off is yet unknown. In one cut scene where reveals the relation between Sonarchy and Miss Covet-Hiss starts with Sonarchy lying on the floor and Covet-Hiss is wondering if he is okay, then he tries to pick him but ends up yanking his mask off. Both characters are scared but no actual effect happed. * Ravenous is apparently addicted to rare items, even thinking some words, like toothpicks, sound like rare items. * When Dark Heroes enter Hero Mode, you can usually see the Hero Mode icons above them if you are the same type of Uberhero. * Even though Miss Covet-Hiss sounds and acts like a girl he is actually a boy, this is further proven when his identity was revealed and during VS matches Naughtyfins when defeated has a feminine sound to her cry while when Miss Covet-Hiss is defeated the male cry is heard. He also swings his hips like Naughtyfins but does not pole dance like Naughtyfins. * Dark Heroes can actually equip Set Skills you just have to unlock it. *Naughtyfins and RottenLee Ravenous are the only Dark Heroes that are non-Ah-ohh, meaning that they are not from the Ah-ooh tribe(Patapon Princess and the other one is Gong the Hawkeye). Category:Under Construction Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Dark Heroes Category:Half-Boss Category:Needs Help Category:Bosses Category:Featured Article Category:Story Character Category:Seven Archfiends